


rule #66: smile! you're having the time of your life

by irishmizzy



Category: American Idol RPF, Disney RPF
Genre: Gen, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-10 19:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishmizzy/pseuds/irishmizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his agent asked if he wanted to do another guest spot for Disney it was kind of a no-brainer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rule #66: smile! you're having the time of your life

**Author's Note:**

> Not true! At all.

When his agent asked if he wanted to do another guest spot for Disney it was kind of a no-brainer and besides, she'd asked in that way that wasn't really a question, not that David would have said no, it's just that, uh, right now he's kind of wishing he'd said no? Sort of. Only a little. It's kind of overwhelming is all, with the casts of three different shows crammed into a fake diner or something and David's trying to stay out of the way because it's so loud and crowded and everyone knows everyone else and he doesn't really know anyone. Well. He knows Demi but it's, um, strange because she knows everyone else here and is like best friends with all of them and he only knows her.

Not that everyone else is like ignoring him or shunning him, gosh no, they're totally welcoming and nice and everything, but it is a little like being the new kid at school, the way they're all running around, hugging and laughing really loud at inside jokes. It's probably because today is the first day all three casts are filming together; it'll probably die down by the end of the week. Gosh, he hopes it does, because he can barely hear himself _think_ in all this noise, and it's not like he can go far because what if they start filming and he'd wandered off and they couldn't find him, that would be so embarrassing.

Anyway. It's fine, it really is. He just tries to find a quiet-ish place to hang out and wait for someone to announce they're starting, except there's nowhere like that so he eventually just sits on one of the stools at the counter and kind of blocks everything out. He wishes he'd brought his iPod, but he didn't and that would probably be rude anyway, so he closes his eyes and runs lines in his head and then ends up singing the song he's going to perform under his breath and when he opens his eyes again there's a camera in his face, so completely unexpectedly that he yelps and almost falls off the stool.

"Lookin' busy there, Archuleta," David Henrie says, not even trying to look like he's not laughing.

"You scared me," David says, holding onto the counter for support. "It was like 'Aaaahhh! Unexpected camera!'" He flails his hands and David Henrie squints at him, a weird expression on his face. David gulps and looks back and forth between David Henrie and the camera lens. He doesn't know what David Henrie's doing, really, only that he's had that camera all day and he's pretty sure David stole it from one of the girls -- Selena? he thinks? -- earlier because she'd squealed "Daaaaaaaviiiiid" and David had looked up and said "Yeah?" but it she hadn't meant him, she'd meant David Henrie and she'd laughed as he ran away with the camera and knocked over a bunch of chairs and no one had yelled at him or made him help pick them up or anything.

"Um," he says, looking at David Henrie. "Are you -- what are you filming?"

He shrugs. "Mostly everything, you know? Behind the Scenes of _Sonny With A Chance of JONAS! Live on Waverly Place_ \-- I could probably sell the footage for some big bucks, you know?" He winks. "Got something you wanna say? Any deep, dark secrets?"

The camera makes a little whirring noise as it zooms in. David's eyes widen and he stammers for a second before David Henrie rolls his eyes and says, "I'm kidding. Relax."

David laughs even though it's not really funny, and then Selena shows up and asks "Are you done yet?" David Henrie smirks, which David thinks probably means no, but Selena holds out her hand and he gives her the camera anyway. She shakes her head at him and then turns and says, "Hi, David," and both of them say, "Hi" back.

"Not you." She smacks David Henrie on the arm. He scowls. "How are you?" she asks David, leaning forward on the counter and nudging his arm.

"I'm, uh, I'm good?" She doesn't look like she believes him, so he says it again, more sure this time. "I'm good. This is exciting, I'm excited to sing. And to hear everybody else, too. You -- you're not singing though, right?"

She shakes her head no. "Nah. We already did an episode like that. We had a band."

"It was totally kickass," David Henrie says, grinning. David flinches, and David Henrie's smile gets a little bigger and then disappears when Selena elbows him. "Sadly, Alabaster Carnation broke up shortly after their debut. Creative differences."

"Oh, that's too bad," David says sadly. Because it would've been cool for Ala-whatever-nation to be in the special too. The plot's like, something with Demi and her show coming to New York at the same time that Selena and David's family's restaurant is having an open mic night and Selena's character doesn't want it to flop so she does magic to get JONAS to play. Or something. It's a little confusing. David's part is a guy -- named David, of course -- who plays the piano and ends up winning the whole thing, even over JONAS. His prize is free sandwiches for life. On the show, not in real life. Obviously.

"It really is, dude," David Henrie says, in this way that David can't tell if he's joking or being serious, and then he and Selena have some sort of... conversation? with their eyes? It's kind of creepy to watch, but then David Henrie says, "Whatever," and pulls out his phone and walks away, kind of waving to them over his shoulder as he leaves.

Selena tilts her head and smiles at David but doesn't say anything, which is totally unnerving, and then she wrinkles her nose and says, "Are you singing my song?" and he stops immediately because that's not, uh, he didn't mean to, he didn't even realize he was doing it. "That's so awesome," she says. "But kind of weird. Like the first time I heard it on the radio. Actually every time I hear it on the radio. Does it get less weird?"

"No," David says, and she laughs at how quickly he answers.

"Okay then. Good to know."

She doesn't say anything else and David racks his brain trying to think of something, anything to say that isn't totally awkward. Not that anything's more awkward than silence, _hello_, that's why it's called awkward silence. Only then Demi and one of the other girls -- Jen, maybe? from Selena's show -- bounce up and it's like phew, saved by the bell.

"Did you get it back -- oh, hey David -- did you get it back?" Demi asks, all in a rush. Selena holds up the camera and Demi and Jen both smile. "Awesome. Because Nick found an old soccer ball so Joe made an obstacle course on the street --

"Outside?" David asks, and then feels bad for interrupting. Demi laughs though, like she's used to it.

"No, the fake street. The set one," she adds when he still looks confused.

"Ohh, okay, 'cause I was like 'hey! I thought we couldn't go outside because filming was supposed to start soon,' and it would probably be bad if like, the whole cast disappeared and I was the only one sitting here, because they'd be like 'What? We can't make a TV show with only _you_!'" All three girls are staring at him now. "Um."

Demi laughs. "I think they'd find us eventually." There's a loud bang from somewhere behind David and then a huge cheer.

"I think it started," Selena says. "I gotta see this." She turns the video camera on as she walks and David can hear her talking to it like, narrating the situation, saying something about getting shut down in under five minutes and pointing the camera at Jen so she can make her own predictions.

"David! Come on," Demi calls from the doorway, which totally gets Matt Nathanson stuck in his head as he hurries over, and Demi laughs and hums along and leads him to the obstacle course which is, um, wow. David just really hopes they don't make him take a turn. But then David Henrie spots him and gets this, um, this _look_ and he's tapping Joe on the shoulder and pointing and now Joe's got the same look and oh. Oh no.


End file.
